Rochelle McLean
) |Row 6 title = Occupation(s) |Row 6 info = Makeup artist Hair stylist Dancer Model |Row 7 title = Years Active |Row 7 info = 2000-present |Row 8 title = nationality |Row 8 info = American |Row 9 title = height |Row 9 info = 5' |Row 10 title = spouse |Row 10 info = A.J. McLean (12/17/2011) |Row 11 title = children |Row 11 info = Ava Jaymes McLean (born 2012), Lyric Dean McLean (born 2017) }}Rochelle Deanna McLean (nee Karidis, born October 7, 1981) is an make-up artist, hair stylist, dancer and model. She is most well known as the wife of Backstreet Boys A.J. McLean. She has often been credited with helping the pop star overcome his drug addiction. Early life Rochelle Deanna McLean was born on October 7th, 1981, in Arizona, to and Karidis. She is of Mexican, Greek and Italian ancestry. She has two older brothers, Perry and Andre, and a younger sister, Priscilla. Her family moved to Santa Clairita, California when she was, but both her parents had a abusive and volatile marriage. Career Early career As a child, she has developed a rare bad case of self-image, resulting in eating disorders with her mother, and insecurities and although she has a lot of longtime friends, she was also a victim of bullying since she was 5-6 in 1st grade. She was bodyshamed for her weight and rumored to had lipo in 7th grade, which she never did. Raised in Santa Clairita, she discovered her love for performing and started to pursue a career in modeling, dancing and print work. When she was between two to four, McLean began to focus on her love for dance, so her mother signed her up for dance lessons every day for two hours. She took ballet, jazz, tap, hip hop, rhythm tap, rhythm hip-hop, contemporary, ballroom, salsa, merengue and gymnastics. Her mother then got her into modeling for a few years, doing print and runways. In addition to modeling, she was a serious dance student learning everything from jazz to ballet to hip hop. She attended and graduated from Canyon High School (1996-2000). As for her love of music, such as Boybands like *NSYNC and NKOTB, one of her earliest encounters with her future husband was at the Into the Millennium Tour in Las Vegas in 1999. Modeling Hair and Makeup Aside from modeling, Karidis decided to try cosmetology, so she attended Paul Mitchell the School in Sherman Oaks. TV and Film appearances She has worked as a stylist for several television shows including Project Hollywood and Nick's Big Show. She was a wardrobe assistant at Playmate Tiffany Fallon’s 2005 Playboy Video Center: Playmate of the year, she was the makeup artist at the 2008 short film Population Suicide and Family Jewels the following year. With full experience of modelling for the camera, Rochelle never though to work in front due to her being camera-shy. Alongside with the other wives and their husbands, Karidis and her husband appeared in I Heart Nick Carter, where she was a bridesmaid and their daughter was a flowergirl. She would later appear in three music videos, God, Your Mama and Me in 2017, No Place in 2019 and her husband's Boy and a Man in 2019. Personal life At 17 years old, Karidis went to the Backstreet Boys's Into the Millennium Tour in Las Vegas in 1999 where she spotted her future husband, but actually met him at Choreographers Carnival 2000 a year later. 7 years later, while working as a waitress and a bartender at Saddleback Ranch, the two meet again when AJ asked her out but "dissed" him after "figuring out" who he was, resulting him in dating a crazy co-worker of hers until 2008 when she finally gave him a chance and eventually started went out on March 22, 2009. I saw them in concert when I was 17, so I was familiar with their music. I was a dancer, so I knew some dancers that toured with them on Black and Blue, but I was more a New Kids and *NSYNC fan. When we met, my tastes had changed to rock’n’roll and emo, so I didn’t know they were still recording and touring. I was very hesitant to go out with him. He had the reputation of the bad boy and going to rehab. But he was so nice! So I gave it a shot. My dad works in entertainment and I’ve done hair and make-up on-set and been around celebrities my whole life, so I understand that’s their job. And I’m a huge fan of 30 Seconds to Mars so I would get excited too if I saw Jared Leto! On January 9, 2010, after 10 months of dating, McLean proposed to Karidis at a club in Las Vegas. He states that the night he proposed was done on impulse. He bought a engagement ring at a jeweler located in the same building of the club. The couple got married on December 17, 2011, at the Beverly Hills Hotel in Beverly Hills, California and the rest of the Backstreet Boys, Nick Carter, Howie Dorough, Brian Littrell, and Kevin Richardson were in attendance. They has two children together, On April 29, 2012 during a show with NKOTBSB in London, England that was broadcasted in cinemas around Europe and online all around the world he announced that he was going to be a father. A video on his YouTube page was posted where both him and Rochelle announced the pregnancy. Around June 2012, AJ announced that they were going to have a baby girl in November. On November 27, 2012, their daughter, Ava Jaymes McLean, was born at 4:51am PST in Los Angeles, CA. She’s been dubbed the first Backstreet Girl. Brian, Kevin, Howie and Nick all have sons until Nick's daughter was born. On September 5, 2016, McLean announced on Instagram that his wife was pregnant with their second child, and they were having another girl due in Spring of March 2017, which he mentioned Several weeks later at an event. On March 19, 2017, the couple's second child, whom they named Lyric Dean, was born in Los Angeles. Gallery 0.jpg 00.jpg 000_(1).jpg 001BSBHalloween14.jpg 58410121_350005208960021_47905477508371261_n.jpg 71198430_163574078038071_1624555385293642247_n.jpg Filmography Facts *Her Tattoos are rose sleeves *She hates snakes *Favorite Color: Red *Favorite Food: Mexican Category:Backstreet Wives Category:Families